gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Problem
Problem by Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea is featured in Homecoming, the second episode of Season Six. It is sung by Artie, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. The Unholy Trinity and Artie decide to perform this song on the school's football field, to recruit new members for the Glee Club. The Cheerios dance and sing along with them, later revealing Kitty is still at McKinley. After the performance, twins Madison and Mason ask if they can audition together. Lyrics Santana: Hahaha, uh-huh It's Iggy Iggs I got one more problem with you girl The Cheerios (Santana): I got one less, one less problem (Ey) Quinn: Hey, baby, even though I hate ya I wanna love ya The Cheerios: I want you Quinn: And even though I can't forgive ya I really wanna The Cheerios: I want you Brittany: Tell me, tell me baby Why can't you leave me? Cause even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it The Cheerios: I want you Santana: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Artie: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Santana with the Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Artie: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Santana with the Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Brittany: I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up The Cheerios: But it's you Brittany: I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back The Cheerios: But I do Santana with Brittany and Quinn: Every time you touch me And say you love me Quinn: I get a little bit breathless Santana with Brittany and Quinn: I shouldn't want it The Cheerios: But I do Santana with Brittany and Quinn: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Artie: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Santana with the Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Artie (Santana): One less problem without you I got one less problem without you (Ooh, babe) I got one less problem without you (Ooh, babe) The Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Artie: It's Iggy Iggs Uh, what you got? Santana: Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You saying that you know but I really, really doubt you Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you Iggy, Iggy to biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence And the best thing now is probably for you to exit I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin' I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's, baby boo, so don't be dumb I got 99 problems but you won't be one Like what Santana (The Cheerios): Ooh (One less, one less problem) Ooh (One less, one less problem) Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders (One less, one less problem) Santana with Brittany and Quinn: I should be wiser and realize that I've got Artie: One less problem without you (Brittany: Hey) I got one less problem without you (Santana: Oh, babe) I got one less problem without you (Santana: Hoo) The Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem (Santana: Hooh, baby) Artie: One less problem without you (Brittany: Yeah, yeah) I got one less problem without you (Santana: Hooh, hey) I got one less problem without you Santana with The Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem (Santana: Oooh) Artie (with Brittany): One less problem without you (Santana: Hey) I got one less problem (without you, uh) (Santana: I got one less, one less, yeah) I got one less problem without you The Cheerios (with Santana): I got one less, one less (problem, yeah) Gallery Tumblr ncbuftMu9K1s57bimo1 500.jpg Dianna heather omg.jpg Becca dianna.jpg Tumblr ncbopd4GVk1s57bimo1 500.png Tumblr ncc08q8LB31rojy6eo1 500.jpg Dianna13.jpg Dianna14.jpg Dianna11sdgfdg.jpg Dianna12fff.jpg Tumblr nccnechFs91tj0uy1o5 500.jpg Dianna naya.jpg Dianna naya12.jpg Naya1fasfda.jpg Heya on set 1.jpg Heya on set 2.jpg Heya on set 3.jpg Heya on set 4.jpg Heya on set 5.jpg Heya on set 6.jpg Heya on set 7.jpg Heya on set 8.jpg Heya on set 9.jpg Heya on set 10.jpg Tumblr nccomdAAss1tj0uy1o2 500.jpg Tumblr nccomdAAss1tj0uy1o1 500.jpg tumblr_nccrvlcuWy1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Admnfb.png Tumblr ngnr3gmiDG1rrsol6o1 500.gif B480GJOIcAEiGII.png Tumblr ngnlnyYGp11rzuk6no2 500.gif Problem ut.gif B480GJOIcAEiGII.png Tumblr ngnlnyYGp11rzuk6no2 500.gif B5Q9peRCAAE82NK.jpg B5Q9NWWCUAAcrjf.jpg B5Q9D4aCQAEH5OG.jpg glee problem.png B6TNTmqCMAAn1b3.jpg large.jpg Glee-BTS-4.jpg Glee-BTS-5.jpg Glee-BTS-6.jpg tumblr_nhxxipGS9v1qhzi2jo1_250.gif tumblr_nhxxipGS9v1qhzi2jo2_250.gif tumblr_nhxxipGS9v1qhzi2jo3_250.gif tumblr_nhxxipGS9v1qhzi2jo4_250.gif tumblr_nhxxcsmm4V1r45pyxo1_250.gif tumblr_nhxxcsmm4V1r45pyxo2_250.gif tumblr_nhxxcsmm4V1r45pyxo3_250.gif tumblr_nhxxcsmm4V1r45pyxo4_250.gif tumblr_nhxxcsmm4V1r45pyxo5_250.gif tumblr_nhxxcsmm4V1r45pyxo6_250.gif tumblr_nhy2vje7NR1sl4z45o1_500.gif tumblr_nhy4ujPoTo1tp9f9jo1_400.gif tumblr_nhy4ujPoTo1tp9f9jo2_400.gif tumblr_nhy4ujPoTo1tp9f9jo3_400.gif tumblr_nhy4ujPoTo1tp9f9jo4_400.gif tumblr_nhy4ujPoTo1tp9f9jo5_400.gif tumblr_nhy4ujPoTo1tp9f9jo6_400.gif tumblr_nhy4ujPoTo1tp9f9jo8_400.gif tumblr_nhy4ujPoTo1tp9f9jo9_400.gif Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 11.13.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 11.13.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 11.13.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 11.14.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 11.14.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 11.14.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 11.14.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 11.14.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 11.14.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 11.14.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 11.14.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 11.14.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 11.15.19 pm.png tumblr_nhxzs1qchC1rp74xfo1_500.gif tumblr_nhxzs1qchC1rp74xfo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_nhxzs1qchC1rp74xfo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nhyh6qPyWr1rmeg6xo1_400.gif tumblr_nhyh6qPyWr1rmeg6xo2_400.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo1_250.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo2_250.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo3_250.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhymb8lBXc1temb8uo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhz4twc6Bl1u5sqaso1_400.gif tumblr_nhz4twc6Bl1u5sqaso2_400.gif tumblr_nhz4twc6Bl1u5sqaso3_400.gif tumblr_nhzp2nmlya1qcmn7oo1_400.gif tumblr_nhzp2nmlya1qcmn7oo2_400.gif tumblr_nhzp2nmlya1qcmn7oo3_400.gif tumblr_nhzp2nmlya1qcmn7oo4_400.gif tumblr_nhzp2nmlya1qcmn7oo5_400.gif tumblr_nhzp2nmlya1qcmn7oo6_400.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr ni79akVT9R1ra5gbxo5 r3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, Homecoming